


【魄魄】擅长的事

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 现实向｜鬼鬼的独白｜BE
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁





	【魄魄】擅长的事

我叫吴映洁，也可以叫我鬼鬼，今年 37 了，如果严格按照新历生日计算，那就是 36 。单身，这个我后面会解释。

我的工作是艺人，我有唱歌，有跳舞，有演戏，也有参加综艺。所以我既不是演员，也不是歌手，也不能说是舞者或是主持人。艺人这个名词不错，我喜欢，相比起文艺工作者，这个称呼更加简约，更加市井化。因为有一点点小小才艺而赚钱的人。我这个工作性质讲明白之后，对于我这个年龄还单身这件事，是不是好理解了一点？

大家好像有一种普遍的误解，觉得艺人会好找男朋友，但是实际上并不是，不然你看娱乐圈为什么很多都是艺人和艺人谈恋爱，艺人和艺人结婚。第一个是因为艺人平时接触的大部分也都是艺人，按照随机概率事件预测，那肯定是对其他艺人的心动概率较大；第二是因为，可能很难有其他工作的人可以接受和艺人谈恋爱吧。频繁的出差日夜颠倒，长时间的驻扎剧组无法见面，看着自己喜欢的人和其他人在荧幕上表演吻戏激情戏，铺天盖地的触手探进自己本该平凡的生活。大概率是受不了的。

说这么多，其实就是想解释一下，我喜欢的人也是艺人，这件事很正常而已。我目前喜欢的人叫白敬亭，为什么说是目前，毕竟在我认识他之前，我也是有过男朋友的，但是那个人，算了不提也罢，都过去了。而我以后，说不定什么时候就不喜欢了，就现在而言，我还是很期待那一天的到来的。

也有人觉得我是擅长撩拨他人的人，不然我也不会有那么多 cp 。这一点，我不承认，我真正擅长的事不是这个。我会有那么多 cp ，我大胆猜测，可能只是因为我对待他人的时候，并不会因为这个人的性别而区别对待而已。但是如果我很幸运和喜欢的人组了 cp ，心里也会偷笑的。

我会偷偷看那些粉丝们的社交账号，我喜欢看他们为我和白敬亭写文，尤其喜欢看那些现实向的文。有时候看的多了会有点恍惚，是不是在那些我看不到的时间里，这些事情真的发生过？等我清醒过来，我又会笑自己痴。我也喜欢看那些剪辑的视频，看粉丝们把我们的每一次眼神交流每一个互动行为每一篇社交更新细细品味，我暗自窃取视频里的分析，擅自臆想那些都是我和白敬亭两情相悦的证明。

但是我知道，他不喜欢我。

真心是可以换得真心，这条定律也在我交朋友的时候从未出错过，因此我也有许多真心待我好的朋友。但是这一条似乎对爱情无计可施。像我这个工作性质的人是不会告白的，我们有别的办法让对方知道我心悦与你这件事，若对方对自己没有意思，也不至于以后合作尴尬。这也是我自己摸索出来的，你看我不笨吧。

我选择的方法是先暧昧勾引，再派我们的共同好友去打探情况。当我觉得时机差不多的时候，我拜托了魏大勋。他给我答复时，脸上尽是节制的哀戚，当时我就懂了，但是我还是耐心听他把话说完：“我和小白聊过了，他说他觉得你很可爱，他说 …… 和你互动很有趣，但动心是不可能的，说 …… 你不是他喜欢的类型。”

我假装若有所思的点点头，再次穿戴上我标志性甜美的笑容，看着魏大勋愁苦的脸，拍了拍他的肩膀，说：“没事没事，我早就预料到了，我没事的，你也别擅自替我难过了，你快去拍单人宣传照吧。”我也不知道为什么会这样，反而变成了我安慰大勋。“你很擅长逞强。”魏大勋离开的时候说了这么一句。

有人说对待自己的时候要更加狠得下心来，我觉得说的对。我也不擅长逞强，虽然当时我没有哭，但那也只是因为等下要录综艺，这个时间点妆不能花。我躲在厕所里，花了了很久很久的时间才平息了自己的情绪。现在想想，我还是很佩服当时的自己，平息情绪后做的第一件事是打电话给我的经纪人，让她和白敬亭的经纪人联系，安排以后我们永不同框。本姑娘可真是个狠人。

不同框这件事全权交给经纪人安排，她也把这件事完成得很出色。很好，以后我就最多只能看到二维的你了，三维的你杀伤力还是太大，但是我已经自己选择看不到了，这是我自己掌握的主动权。

时间流逝，我和他在被我刻意划出的银河沟壑两端各自旋转。但一年一年，他的消息还是不断传来：白敬亭出演电视剧，白敬亭出演电影，白敬亭微信祝我生日快乐；白敬亭获奖，白敬亭开公司，白敬亭微信祝我生日快乐；白敬亭做导演，白敬亭投资新人，白敬亭祝我生日快乐 ……

我的一年从他祝我生日快乐开始，到他下一次祝我生日快乐结束，他简短的话宛如特殊的结点，把我的人生打了一个又一个结，分成一段又一段。根据星座，我不该是个痴情的人，莫非是我本质叛逆，偏不要按星座所说的来？

总之，到现在，我还是依然喜欢着他就对了。至此为止，我单身的原因是不是已经解释的很清楚啦。

再过几个小时，我就真的 37 了。你看我现在这个样子，假装无所事事的拿着手机，实际上还是在等那个人的消息。看来今年也没有成功，看来遗忘也不是我擅长的啊。

但是没关系，即使现在还惦记他也没关系。我擅长发现，发现我之所爱；我擅长探寻，探寻他人是否存有情意；我擅长饮鸩止渴，更擅长自我了断。除此之外，还擅长等待。只要我等的时间够久，未来终有一天，我也会开始擅长遗忘的吧。

**END**


End file.
